Kingdom Hearts: Broken Memories
by Miss.Lioncourt
Summary: Criaturas temibles con poderes monstruosos, saldrán de las profundidades de la oscuridad, para darse paso hacia la superficie de nuestro mundo. Continuación del videojuego Kingdom Hearts 2 ¡Dejen Reviews porfavor x3!


Bueno, antes que nada. Aquí esta mi primer fic "largo" de Kingdom Hearts [Square Enix (c)] n_n. Se supone que es la continuación de KHII, desde que encuentran la carta en la botella, adelante. También le añadí personajes nuevos :3 Y en este fic (como en muchos otros) los incorporeos si pueden sentir. ¡¡En general espero que les guste!! ^_^

(¡Si leen dejen reviews! ¡O un gatito morira e.e! xD)

* * *

** Kingdom Hearts 3: Broken Memories**

**Prólogo:**

Criaturas temibles con poderes monstruosos, saldrán de las profundidades de la oscuridad, para darse paso hacia la superficie de nuestro mundo. Con apariencia humana, sembraran el caos, y la pureza de los corazones se vera abatida y rota en mil pedazos.

Solo el poder de los ocho corazones puros podrán acabar con el miedo y el caos.

Y el elegido de la llave espada, surgido de las tinieblas como un fénix inmortal, los custodiará y volverá la paz a los mundos y al reino.

La paz, la verdad, la esperanza, la luz... ¿Solo es un sueño?

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La desconocida.**

– Aquí debe ser–

Una misteriosa silueta que vestía una larga capa negra de tela fina y sucia de las puntas se acercaba a un enorme castillo de blanco, situado en el mundo inexistente.

Allí anteriormente habitaban horribles seres incorpóreos, y sin corazones, que se alimentaban del corazón de los seres vivos y de su energía vital. Para ello, Xemnas, el anterior jefe de ese castillo, usaba los corazones como ofrenda al Kingdom Hearts. La enorme luna en forma de corazón, que actualmente se encuentra totalmente debilitada sin reflejar ningún rayo de luz.

La chica siguió adelante, hacia el camino de cristal que llevaba desde el abismo, asta el castillo suspendido en el aire. Con un golpe frió con la mano, la puerta se abrió. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces. La chica no sabia muy bien que era lo que buscaba allí, pero sabia con certeza que lo encontraría, seguro. Poco después, al final del pasillo, vio una puerta que parecía llevar a una gran sala. Tenía que estar allí, lo sentía.

Tocó la puerta y entró. Los rumores eran ciertos. Él estaba allí.

–¿Que quieres? –Preguntó aquel hombre. Parecía molesto. Su físico no debía ser de los mejores que a tenido que digamos-

–Quiero ayudaros. –La chica avanzó asta el hombre para verle la cara-

–¿Quien eres tu para presentarte en mi castillo y ofrecerte? –dijo el hombre levantando se de la silla. Parecía molesto-

–Solo soy alguien que no existe, que busca estar completo.–

–¿Eres un incorpóreo? –Dijo el hombre extrañado y confuso–

–Así es. Igual que tu, igual que ellos.–

–Ahora solo somos tu y yo.–

–No, Xemnas. Vosotros y yo.–

–¿"Nosotros"?–

–Así es. La organización esta viva. Nunca a dejado de existir. Básicamente porque no puede dejar de existir, cuando en realidad no existe. Parece ilógico, ¿verdad? Pero no lo es. Se como hacerles volver. Se como "revivirla". –

A Xemnas se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Aún no se creía la visita de esa muchacha, ni la oportunidad que le ofrecía.

– ¿Y que consigues tu de todo esto?–

–Lo mismo que vosotros. Un corazón. Vosotros tenéis el Kingdom Hearts, y mi poder me permite "revivir" la organizacion. Podemos trabajar en equipo, ¿no te parece?–

A Xemnas no le cuadraba la idea de esta desconocida que se le presentaba de golpe. Pero obviamente, esta oferta no la pudo rechazar. Era como la segunda oportunidad con la que llevaba soñando de hace tiempo. Así que sin dudar mucho aceptó.

–¿Pero como los revivirás? ¿Cual es tu poder?–

– Principalmente lo inexistente, no vive ni muere, eso lo deberías saber tu, Xemnas. Piensa como si estuvieran... hm... –la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa- de vacaciones. Solo despierta los del sueño... Con oscuridad.–

–¿Tu control es oscuridad?–

– Totalmente. –dijo la muchacha.

–Entonces... ¿Puedo confiar en ti? –

–¿ Te he dado razón alguna para desconfiar en mi, acaso? -Dijo ella. Y sin esperar la respuesta, le dio la espalda a Xemnas añadiendo- Yo, al igual que tú, al igual que cualquier incorpóreo, deseo estar completa. Poder sentir alguna vez, por eso creo que esta bien ayudarnos mutuamente, ya que tenemos la misma meta. ¿Estas conmigo?–

–Esta bien, esta bien... Te creo ¿Pero quien eres? ¿Cual es tu nombre? –Dijo poniéndose en pie-

–No lo sé... –Musitó la muchacha mientras agarraba fuertemente el collar que llevaba puesto- Pero supongo... que puedes llamarme Lexah.

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
